Letters Across Seas
by sorasbootay
Summary: Allen and Lavi can't go without talking to each other, even if it only has to be through letters. (rated T for swears. Collab with Kimmi-rin-kira !)
1. From Frozen Town to you

**A/N: Hey guys this is Sora here! this is my first collab with my friend axel or as you know, Kimmi-rin-kira, and welp, this is what we thought of!**

 **Disclaimer: neither of us own D. Gray Man**

Lavi,

Hey, remember the time where we could've snuggled together for warmth? I wish you were here for that now. There's a lot of snow right now and so many people I don't know. I wish you could've come with me on this mission, it feels so boring without you. I need you here with me right now, the snow isn't helping my predicament. P.S. Thankfully I haven't had to ski yet. P.S.S. Send food, I ran out of money for it. Send it to Penguin Village please. P.S.S.S. I miss you a lot fyi.

-Allen


	2. From Panda's Wrath to you

**A/N: the lavi chaps are being written by kimmi-rin-kira! thought you should all know that 8)**

Allen,

How could I forget something like that? You were trembling like a leaf and hogged my scarf all night! Believe me I wish I could have come with you, would beat being yelled at by Panda and locked up in my room for most of the day. Try to endure the snow, but please please do NOT go anywhere near skies….Remember what happened last time? Penguin village, sounds like you're going to get a lot colder. Ran out of money huh, I'll see what I can do since Panda is watching me like a hawk. P.S. If I can't send money, why not play a few hands of cards with them? P.S.S I miss you too, please come home safe.

-Lavi


	3. From Penguin Village to you

**disclaimer: still dont own anything 8)**

Lavi,

Well I would hope you wouldn't forget that! Your scarf is really comfy... No wonder you wear it all the time! Oh I wish I could help you with that, it must suck being yelled at my him, huh? Don't worry, I don't plan to ever go skiiing again after what happened last time... I made it to Penguin Village safely, and it's not cold at all! I still wish you were here for cuddling though. P.S. I've contemplated that actually. I think I will anyways. P.S.S. I miss you more. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

-Allen


	4. From Alps Hell to you

**Disclaimer: still own nothing or these two would be canon**

Allen,

Seeing how you didn't leave me somewhere to send this I decided to allow Timcampy to deliver it for me. Though this seems highly unfair while I'm here in the Alps freezing my ass off you're somewhere warm and probably enjoying it! Talk about unfair…I'm currently on a mission with Krory-kins and Panda, needless to say it's been a nightmare already. Krory got tricked by a vendor and I had to threaten to play whack-a-conman to get his money back. If you really want you can have my scarf, I guess I could part with it for that long if it would help you feel better. P.S. If you DO try to at least cheat easily on them? P.S.S doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry, no? We all know that you have a horrible sense of direction (I heard all about what happened with your first mission with Yu.)

-Lavi


	5. From Temple of Athena to you

**Disclaimer: nada**

Lavi,

Oh god, I'm sorry I forgot to add where I was going next! It was a busy day. I'm in the Temple of Athena now and its still boring without you. I was, actually, enjoying the heat. Though it sucks that you have to be stuck in the Alps now. Oh no, I really hope Krory learns not to trust those kinds of people soon, it'll save so much trouble for him. Us too. How badly did you kick the guys ass? No, I don't need your scarf, you just wouldn't be you without it! For me, I'm just trying to find the Innocence in this area, but I haven't come across anything yet, which it a total bummer. I hope things go well with your mission! I'm heading to Hell Gate Ridge next I think. P.S. They went running home in just their boxers P.S.S. Yeah well... We don't talk about that. I'm still going to make it back safe. (who told you?)

-Allen


	6. From a Bust to you

Allen,

I hear you there, my mission was a total bust too. We ended up coming home empty handed and Krory with one hell of a case of frost bite. Panda's taking care of him right now along with half of the medical unit in the order. As for the ass kicking let's just say the guy will probably have a fear of hammers now. Well can't say that I didn't offer, you know I have a spare. Have you actually had a chance to meet Athena? I heard she's quite beautiful! Though I don't care about that considering I'm perfectly happy with my type, you. I will be honest I'm a little uneasy with you being around so many others, I trust you. Them, not so much. P.S. So dark...just so dark Allen. P.S.S. You better, and Kanda told me all about it before threatening to kill me for braiding his hair. I'll keep using Timcampy to send letters to you.

Yours,

Lavi


	7. From Hells Gate Ridge to you

Lavi,

I feel like Komui is purposely sending me out on bust missions to keep me away from home. Oh god is he okay?! What degree of frost bite is it? I always miss the most important things. Lavi you sure know how to put the fear of god in people, I can tell you that for sure. You may have a spare, but I still don't need it, I think I'll be fine until I reach a more snowy area. Sadly, I didn't get to meet her, but I'm glad that I'm making you happy, you make me happy too, Lavi. You don't have to worry! I met up with Toma over in Hells Gate Ridge which made me happy to see a friend. Though, we did just have a really bad encounter with a level 2 demon. I got a little scrapped up in the fight, but luckily we made it out okay. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. P.S. Their fault for being so awful, they were trying to cheat me, so I cheated back. P.S.S. I will, and when did you even have time to do that? I hope he just remembers them all.

Yours truly,

Allen


	8. From Panic to you

Allen,

What do you mean that you got a little scrapped?! I know you and how you make things sound less important than what they are? Weren't any of your teammates there? I swear if I have to kick that blonde guy in the orange jumpsuit's ass I totally will! I guess that explains why I woke up near tears, it was a horrible dream you had been killed while out there with several of the others. They better keep you safe, or they'll be gaining the fear of God, and ME. I can't wait to see you again either I hope that I can get to an area that's close by, we've been gaining more reports of Akuma all over the place. Also don't worry about Krory he recovered rather quickly thanks to Panda's treatments, he's actually out on assignment with Miranda. Also you're REALLY going to hate this, but Kimioui has asked me to pass this along. Your mission now also includes finding your Master, so good luck. P.S. I swear that dark side of you can be adorable at times. P.S.S. You seem to forget who you are dealing with Allen, I can be sneaky when needed. Tim seems to, and comes back in rather good mood from seeing you. I just hope he doesn't eat the dango that I sent with this letter.

Yours truly,

Lavi


	9. From Trick Tower to you

Lavi,

No I swear it wasn't anything too bad! Just a few scars here and there. Maybe one on my back...? I was the only one there at the time, I was separated from them while I was chasing after it. Please don't kick his ass! Oh, Lavi, I'm so so sorry that you had dreams like that! I can promise you I'm alive and well and so are the others. It's alright, I'm still safe, so you don't need to put the fear of God into anyone! Yeah, there's demons all over where I am now, but luckily only level ones. I made it over to Trick Tower, I'm hoping that we can possibly meet up anywhere if we're close to each other because I miss you more than words can explain. Oh that's good he recovered and I hope him and Miranda get back safely. Oh no. No no no no. I don't want to I really don't. Can't I bargain with him to change that?! Ah but I guess not... Thanks for the good luck. P.S. Thanks, Lavi. Your little protective side is adorable too. P.S.S. Oh yes I do know that, but I would still have loved to see it! Wait there was a dango?

Yours truly,

Allen


	10. From the Dango That Never Arrived to you

**Disclaimer: hope you all still know we own none of this**

Allen,

What am I to do with you, you're always coming back home lost or covered in scars. I'll have to see it when you come home and determine how badly it'll scar over. Just be aware that if you get hurt because they failed to back you up as their team mate I will kick their asses. I don't know what's gotten into the Akuma lately but please do be careful they seem to be blending in better with the contestants of that jump tournament that's going on...Wait isn't the group you're with entered in it? I'll have to see if I can somehow find a way to get close. I heard rumors of Akuma in a place called Alabasta which is where I'm most likely going to be sent to on a solo mission since Panda's age is finally catching up with him. Hey at least it's not as bad as playing where's Waldo right? Haha maybe that's not the best analogy...? P.S. Someone has to make sure you don't get killed out there you know. P.S.S. Lucky for you Tim has it stored on his memory just as him to see it when he delivers this letter...and as for the dango...I guess someone ate it.

Yours truly,

Lavi


	11. From On The Road to you

Lavi,

Well, the prefered thing would be to kiss me and cuddle me until I stop missing your handsome face, but I guess having to inspect my body for the scars won't be too bad either. Don't worry, I know that they wouldn't do that on purpose! Hey, when am I never careful?... Don't answer that. Even if they blend in really well, I'll still be able to tell them apart, remember? Yeah I'm entered into it, but honestly I don't think I'll do so well. It would be awesome if you could get close to here, we could meet up for sure! Right? Oh damn, Lavi please stay safe. I know what it's like to be surrounded by a lot of demons by yourself so make sure you have a battle plan! ... No. This is so much more worse. I would rather have to gamble for a living (again) then to see him again. I'm going over to Liverpool next to see if I can pick up some clues about his whereabouts. P.S. Thanks, I really appreciate it Lavi. P.S.S. Luckily Tim still has a better memory than I do. Well, gee, I wonder who that was.

Loving you,

Allen


	12. From Your Concerned Boyfriend to you

Allen,

And who said that we couldn't do all of the above? Good, they seem like good people, but sadly training to be a bookman has really made me less of an optimist than I would hope to be. Exactly my dear Allen, exactly. I know, and I know the world you see is Hell because of that eye, I wish you'd be there or at least close might make my job a little easier. YES DEAR, I'll remember a battle plan like always. What are you talking about, I'm sure you'll do great! Throw Kanda into the ring and you'd win for sure. What the hell did he do to you growing up? Or would it be best to leave that alone for now? Good luck on getting leads I'll be sweating my ass off this time in Alabasta for the time being. P.S. I know you do, that's why I continue to do so. P.S.S. Have to admit, I managed to make it a solid braid. Not like it was a certain gold golem we know.

Loving you,

Lavi


	13. From Liverpool to you

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing!**

Lavi,

I would love for us to do all of the above, mainly the first ones, but all is good too. They are good people, and I honestly wish that I could help you with that, I know how pessamistic you can be sometimes. Yeah, it may be hell, but it's a hell I'm willing to endure to make sure that people stay safe, I wish I was there too, or at least that you were here with me so that we could help each other out here. Wow. I can't explain how much that made me laugh, but really, battle plans help. Well, I did alright I suppose, but wow I forgot how hungry I get after that kind of stuff. Thankfully I still have money from when I cheated in poker! Augh, I'd rather not get anywhere near Kanda, thanks. Yeah you... You don't want to know. He was awful. I didn't find many leads, other than last they know he was heading South, so I guess thats where I'm going. Bastard is probably soaking up sun with all the girls around him. Lavi I hope youre okay there! Stay hydrated! P.S. You're honestly really attractive, have I told you? P.S.S. Well then, I hope he didn't hurt you at all! Oh no, not Tim, he would neeever do that.

Missing you,

Allen


	14. Sorry to inform you

Allen,

It is with deep regret to write this letter to inform you that Lavi was recently injured on his assignment to Alabasta. When we got to him he had a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. He's currently resting right now and hopes that you'll continue to send letters, claiming it will help cheer him up. As for now please do not panic he is not in any mortal danger, unless Bookman gets to him, and then I can not make any promises. Best of luck out there if we have anymore information about the Akuma we'll be sure to contact you.

Best of Luck,

Komui


	15. From a Panic Attack to you

Komui,

Oh my god! Oh god is he okay I mean, I know you said he's okay but are you sure? Where are you now? Can I come visit? You better make sure he's okay, Komui. I will always write to him, no matter what, I promise. I can panic if I want to! I already have been for the few hours before I started writting, I had to calm myself down. Tell him I miss him and I hope he's okay and that Bookman doesn't get to him. Please send the best of luck for his recovery with this. I told him to be okay and what does he do? the exact opposite. Thanks, though, for that. I still can't find Cross, hoping I can go home soon.

Thanks for telling me,

Allen


	16. From Recovery to you

Allen,

I woke up to this letter that Komui left by my bedside. Don't worry I'm alright thankfully the arm that's broken isn't the one I write with. You should stay there and help the others who need it, I'll be okay for that long, promise. And in my defense they were level 3 Akuma thank you! I'm just glad some weird rubber dude managed to help me before Komui and a few of the others showed up. You shouldn't get yourself too worked up over me, I'm not going anywhere that easily. Besides who would keep you in line, and give you directions so you don't get lost? I hope the travels are at least going well for you and that everyone is helping you calm down while I'm recovering. Good luck with Cross, though to be honest I doubt he's even in the area anymore knowing the man. Just hang in there Allen, as a way to say I'm sorry for making you worry I sent one of my scarfs with Tim. You can give it back to me personally when you come home.

Love,

Lavi


	17. From Tsuruari Park to you

disclaimer: we still own nothing haha

Lavi,

Oh thank god you're alright, but I'm still going to worry! I worry about you constantly, Lavi. I know I should stay, but I really want to go see you too... Oh my god, they were level threes? Why didn't you get help? Why didn't you just get out of there?! Oh yeah that's really good that he could help you, Lavi, I'm just glad that they got there before something else happened... Of course I'm going to get worked up, idiot-Lavi, I love you! My sense of direction isn't THAT bad... Yeah, my travels are going good right now, I made it to Tsuruari Park on a clue that cross might be here, but I haven't found him yet. I don't even know if he knows we're working our asses off to look for him! Yeah, I got the scarf and I haven't taken it off since I got it. It's still a nice scarf though, I could sleep on it easily... I'm still worried about you, but I love you.

Love,

Allen


	18. From the Hospital to you

Allen,

In all fairness it's kind of hard to get help when everyone else is only who knows were in the world. I would have loved to get out of there however, one had the ability to freeze people in place, kinda like that level two we fought together ages ago with Yu. Except more powerful, and much uglier yet their disguise was a beautiful dancer! Talk about looks being deceiving kinda like Eliade. Getting worked up isn't good for your health, nor will it help you grow taller, beansprout. I love you too, and yes it is and we all know it (yet love you for it). It's Cross, unless there's beautiful women he won't give a damn about anything, right? I'm glad you like it, I hope it keeps you safe and warm on your travels wherever they take you. Don't worry about me, Allen I'm a lot harder to kill than I look. I'm sorry to have caused you so much grief and distress though.

Love,

Lavi


	19. From Some Road Somewhere to you

Lavi,

Yeah I guess that's fair, I can't really blame you for that. Oh damn, really? I'm so sorry! Damn, that must've been so horrible, I wish I could've been there to save you, or at least suffer with you. Oh my god, ew that sounds so gross... Lavi I think we all know what happened with Eliade when you saw her. Don't compare another demon to her. Well then, damn my health, and don't call me that! Well it's not the worst in the world so can we leave it at that..? Yeah, Cross is just a total d-bag. I don't even want to look for him anymore, he's just avoiding me on purpose I think... Yeah, I love it Lavi. I'll definately keep me warm, which I'm happy for since I need to head back up to the North now. Yeah, don't think I don't know that, but it's not gonna stop me from worrying about you! You're not the only one who's allowed to worry, Lavi. Hey, it's alright, you don't have to apologize. As long as I can see you again, you'll always be forgiven.

Love,

Allen


	20. From a Long Recovery to you

Allen,

You still can't let the whole Eliade thing go huh? I had to make it look like I was straight in front of Panda for the time being, and she was a perfect excuse to. Now that he does know, well who knows what will happen, kinda like an adventure. Aww come on if Yu can call you it, then I should too! I may have something to help you with searching for Cross. Supposedly from rumors going around the order he was heading towards a town where there is a woman with a HUGE chest (so typical of him isn't it?). I'm glad you love it, but you better love me more. Up north huh, be sure to build lots of snowmen for me, alright? As soon as you come home I promise I'll scoop you up in my arms and kidnap you, how's that sound?

Love,

Lavi


	21. From The Mountains to you

Lavi,

Well little do you know, I am over it. Still can't believe you thought she was hot... If you can't tell, I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess so, I hope so... Yeah and I fight him over it, Lavi, you've had to break us up before. Oh well, of COURSE that's where he would be going, just, why the hell does Cross have to be so elusive? It really is typical of him and that's what makes it so irritating! Hmmm... well then, we might have to debate that. Kidding. Of course I love you more than your scarf! Don't worry, I built a few snowmen for you, but I think some kids knocked them down, sorry. That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to go home and see your face again. I don't really know where I need to head next, so I'm going to be camping out here for a few nights.

Love,

Allen


	22. From Some News to you

Allen,

I kid I kid, she is nothing compared to you in all terms of attractiveness. Oh good news Cross came back to the order on his own, apparently that woman he went to see got so pissed off she punched him all the way back here. However, I do have some okayish news as well I'll be going back out on assignment soon to monitor and record the history of the tournament (Don't know why, but hey I get to spy on you maybe). I can't wait till you come home either, I miss you greatly. Enjoy your camping trip, don't get kidnapped by a Yeti or something!

Love,

Lavi


	23. From A Large Hill to you

Lavi,

Well, I'd hope to god that she doesn't compare to me! No one really compares to you, so I guess it's just fair then. Are you shitting me? I've been over almost this entire contenent and he just waltzes back in?! That asshole. Looks like I should be heading home sooner then. Oh hey that's awesome! I can't wait to see if we run into each other! I probably want me to be home more than you want me to be home, I miss you so much, Lavi. Yeah speaking of that camping trip it-uh- didn't go too well? There was a really bad snowstorm that night and I couldn't see a thing, so I got teamed up on by a few demons. At least three level ones and a level two. It was hard to fight them in the snow, but I came out of it barely unscathed! I guess I'll just be going around to try to find Innocence shards for a bit.

Love,

Allen


	24. From Panda Kicking My Ass to you

Allen,

So while I was on assignment today I saw this most adorable person in the whole world. Soft white hair, stunning silver eyes, and a unique scar across the left side of the face. I wonder who that could have been? I was tracking down a lead in the area, and before I could even have the chance to say anything Panda fricken beat the hell out of me! Just catching a glimpse of you was nice though, even if you didn't see me. I hope your assignment ends soon so things can finally go back to normal. I swear the group you're traveling with has gotten bigger since you departed with them. Please be careful out there Allen, I'm afraid things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. So until my wounds from Panda heal up I'm going to be stuck here at the Order again. Be sure to tell me about all the fun stuff!

Love,

Lavi


	25. From The Usual Roads to you

Lavi,

Oh my god you saw me? I wish I could've seen even just a glimpse of you too, that would've been awesome. Though he beat you up just for that? What is wrong with him, I mean really. Yeah having things be back to normal would be so nice, honestly. I miss normal sometimes. Oh yeah, we've gotten pretty big! They're all pretty nice too, I guess, which is nice. Lavi, I told you don't worry! Though you're probably right about that... I've been feeling a little off about some stuff lately. It's an odd feeling. He really did a number on you this time, huh? There's not really any fun stuff going on, just the usual demon every now and then, but I'll tell you if there is!

Love you,

Allen


	26. From Recovery of Panda's Beatings to you

Allen,

Oh you know how Panda is, always trying to keep me on the Bookman path...Though to be honest between the two of us I'm not even sure if I want to be a Bookman anymore. I've already broken several of the rules, the main one is getting attached and involved with you. So I guess he's hoping that if he beats me enough that I'll just give up or something. I wish you had caught a glimpse of me too, but I'm sure that time will come soon enough. Just be careful, it could be the enemies are becoming stronger than we anticipated. I hope something fun happens for you soon, hunting demons gets so boring after awhile. Oh speaking of that you'd be proud I finally won in the Order's poker league! Hope that at least makes your day some.

Love,

Lavi


	27. From a Long Trip to you

**A/N: wow we've already made it so far! i'm so excited about this story, guys! thank you for reading this far if you do!**

 **disclaimer, again: we don't own anything!**

Lavi,

Oh trust me, I know that all too well. Oh, really? Well, I hope that even if you don't anymore that I don't have to stop you from your dreams! Well then, I guess that goes for the both of us then, I don't think I'll ever regret getting attatched and involved with you, no matter what he throws at us. Though honestly, he should just learn to lay off because, sorry, but some of the rules for Bookmen are really stupid! Well, I hope I can see you soon since I think I may be allowed home soon! Hey, no problems so far, and we've only run into a few level ones, but I think it may all be turning bad soon... Yeah it is getting pretty boring just hunting demons, I wish I was home already so I could see you. That's awesome! Though, I think you only won since I wasn't there. It did make my day, actually. You always know how to make me smile.

Love,

Allen


	28. From a Wreckage Called Home to you

Allen,

It's great to hear that you'll be coming home soon! Komui has managed to create another robot that has been driving this place bonkers. Though apparently Miranda's clumsy ways managed to save us. Nothing much has been going on here, even the Akuma have been rather quiet which I hope has something to do with the fight you and the others have been facing. Lenalee has been worried about you and can't wait to hear all your stories, and as for Yu, even if he wont' admit I think he misses you too. As for me, I don't even know how I've managed to survive this long without holding you, or even hearing your voice. When you come home though, I'll be the first one to welcome you back, steal you away, and never let you leave my side again. I may also have a proposition for you when you come home, but I won't spoil it here. I'm sure you'll like it though, well hopefully haha. I have to go help clean up the mess from Komui's earlier exploits. Stay safe out there!

Love,

Lavi


	29. From a Boat Home to you

Lavi,

I'm almost home even as I'm writing this! I should be home by tomorrow afternoon at latest! I'm so excited to see you again, Lavi, I can't wait to see you again and give you back your scarf (which is still safe, don't worry.) Damn Komui, did he think someone was interested in Lenalee again? Thank god for Miranda, though. Well, it was a bit busy with fighting them before I started on my way home. Hopefully it stays safe at home when I get back! Oh geez, Lena's going to love some of these, I know it. Maybe I'll even add in some stuff just to make it better for her. Well I guess its nice to know that our resident hardass misses me. Lavi, I know exactly how you feel, I've just wanted to see you so badly I can't even imagine being away from you so long, but we did, and I might even cry a bit when I see you again! Well, I would be up for that no matter what, missions be damned. We need to demand to start being sent on them together. A proposition? Well then, I can't wait to hear it! I'm sure I'll love anything you have for me, Lavi. I hope it all goes well! I will, it's okay! You stay safe until I get back too!

Love,

Allen


	30. From Me To You

**A/N: Wow guys, I can't believe that we've made it so far in only two days! 8D thank you so much to everyone who has continued reading throughout this entire ordeal! Both me and kimmi-rin-kira are super happy with how this turned out so we definitely want you guys to tell us what you think!**

 **disclaimer: we own nothing but the time it took to write this.**

Lavi smiled reading the letter at the edge of the tower's cliff. It had almost felt like an eternity since he had heard Allen's sweet voice. Looking down at his propped up arm he sighed knowing the sight would probably cause the white haired youth to fret over him. He must have conveniently forgot to mention that his arm had been injured again from Komui's outburst. Sighing softly he started to make his way towards the tower, maybe Allen had gotten delayed.

Allen had gotted delayed a little, the boat he was on having to be stopped for an inspection. All the while he was fidgeting nervously in his seat, eager to go home after being away for so long. He had missed Lavi throughout his travels. At the thought of the older male, he reaches up to the scarf around his neck, pulling it up over his face with a smile. He never told Lavi, but it was laced in his sent. It made Allen feel safe at all times. When he finally was able to make it back to the Order, he nearly ran all the way home, truly excited to be able to see his friends again.

"Maybe he'll be home tomorrow" Lavi sighed and played with Timcampy, "He could at least call or something..."

The redhead was pulled from his thoughts as Bookman appeared smacking the boy, "You idiot, you were called to the main lobby you better get your ass down there this instant."

"Ouch! What the hell you old Panda!? W-Wait why?" the redhead asked rubbing his shoulder.

Bookman shrugged, "A certain whited haired exorcist has been spotted. Need I say more."

Without another word Lavi began to rush for the lobby Timcampy quickly behind him. It had been far too long since he had seen Allen, if he didn't have to wait any longer, he wasn't going to. Peering into the lobby he saw the white hair that he had longed to mess with. He noticed that Lenalee was on her way to greet him, which meant Lavi had to get creative to beat her. Grabbing his hammer he held it out, 'Extend' he commanded mentally and quickly found himself plowing the white haired youth over, "ALLEN!"

As soon as Lavi landed on him, Allen let out a quick yell, falling backwards onto the ground, staying still for only a moment before looking up at Lavi with a smile, "Lavi!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around the older boy and holding onto him tightly. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have Lavi in his arms, he has missed this a lot. Allen buried his face into the crook of the others neck, holding onto him around his torso as to never let him leave.

Lavi smiled tapping Allen's forehead, "Allen loosen up a little I can't breathe". The redhead was elated to have Allen back at his side. He had missed his scent and touch so much. Looking into the gray orbs of his lover he kissed him deeply, " Welcome home, Allen."

Allen laughed a little at that, loosening his grip around the redhead and smiling up at him, "thanks, Lavi." he breathes before leaning up to kiss the readhead, staying for a few seconds before pulling apart to bring a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek gently, "God, I've missed you so much."

Lavi smiled warmly, "I missed you too, I've been waiting for you to come home all day." Getting up he pulled Allen up and grabbed the scarf around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him deeply a mischievous look glistening in his eye. Without a word he picked up the smaller boy and turned to a very frustrated looking Lenalee, "Sorry Lena but I'm stealing him you can hear his stories later!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "you two can be so childish at times...but welcome home Allen."

Allen lets out a surprised squeek as he's picked up, but just letting Lavi carry him, he waves at Lenalee with a short, "thanks, Lena" before being whisked away by the older. Allen could probably guess where they were going and smiled, relaxing into his arms.

Lavi smiled and kept Allen close to him as he made his towards Allen's room. He would have chose his but since Bookman was around his room was a no go. Keeping the white haired youth close he rushed past a very agitated General Cross. Pulling open Allen's door he threw him on the bed then proceeded to lock the door. "There alone at last" he smiled.

Allen smiled back at him, trying to get down from Lavi's arms, "Okay, okay, you kidnapped me like you said, you can put me down now." laughing at this, trying to climb out of the redheads arms to stand on the ground by himself.

Lavi smiled and pulled him closer, " I don't want to! I want to make sure this is real...that you're really here. Allen please tell me this isn't a dream..." The redhead almost sounded like he was pleading. Life without Allen was more than he could bear and the last few months had been hell. Even if he let Allen go, he didn't want him to leave his sight.

At his pleading tone, Allen sighed, feeling pity for his boyfriend and deciding to stay in his arms, positioning himself properly to be albe to hold onto him, wrapping his arms around the olders neck and burying his head into the crook of his neck, "I'm here, Lavi. I can promise you this isn't a dream." He smiles a little and lifts his head, looking into the emerald eyes he admired so much, "If it were that would just be sad, and I don't feel sad at all right now."

Lavi sighed in relief, "Good then we're both happy". With a gentle smile Lavi pulled Allen onto his bed and held him close, " you've had a long day lets get some rest..." Relief washed over him knowing that his Allen was home and hopefully they would have some time before being sent out in the world again. Suddenly Lavi remembered something, "oh that's right I have something for you, Allen"

Allen really was tired, it had been a long day too, so Lavi wasn't wrong. He just wanted to lay down and cuddle with his beloved for a while, even if he didn't sleep. Though at the mention of having something for him, Allen perked up a little bit, getting excited as he pulled away to look at Lavi, "Oh yeah? What is it?" he questions, excitment laced over his voice.

Lavi smiled softly and pulled out a small ornate box handing it to Allen, "feel free to open I doubt words are needed since I think someone is listening out the door". The redhead had quite a challenge to find the small carved ring while on his travels. He had found one that matched Allen's eyes though before he was wounded in Alabasta. He hoped that perhaps he wasn't being too forward though.

Allen looked confused before nodding, someone was probably listening at the door. Most likely Bookman. Allen opened the box, eyes widening at the sight of the ring, looking up at Lavi with confusement etched onto his face. That along with shock, love, and a question. He looks between the ring and the redhead, obviously still confused as he tried to piece it together.

Lavi chuckled softly and pulled Allen closer to him and whispered softly in his ear, "Allen, you do know what this ring is for right? I love you, and I know that we may not live to see tomorrow..but I want you if you accept to keep this ring to remember that no matter what I will always be there at your side. Come hell or high water." The redhead kept Allen close and could easily tell that Bookman and a few members of the science division were outside of the door curious to hear what was going on.

Allen let a light pink dust across his cheeks as he finally understood, looking up at Lavi with a smile, he wrapped his arms around the olders neck, holding onto him tightly as he pressed his lips against the others gently, pulling back for only a second and whispering, "Yes. A million times yes." Before pulling him into a kiss again, not letting go.

Lavi smiled and kissed back only pulling away for air," you've made me so happy, Allen." With a soft blush he pulled Allen closer and started to rub Allen's back, "so shall I look you over for scars or let you stare until you can no longer forget my face?"

Allen laughs quietly at that, smiling at him before replying, "I think both would be good, but the staring would take longer, so you should probably look me over first." He pecks Lavi's cheek before adding on, "I dont think I could ever forget your face."

Lavi blushed faintly and started to undo Allen's uniform jacket, "I'm flattered that you think you could never forget me." With gentle hands he removed Allen's shirt and frowned slightly at the scars the white haired boy now had. Gingerly he ran his fingers over the new one on Allen's back, almost instantly he knew he couldn't forget it, "this one looks like its done scarring its not too noticeable though... Allen please you need to be more careful." He sighed and pulled Allen to him, "Making me worry like that..."

Allen blushes at the contact, knowing he should be used to it by now. Allen just wraps his arms around Lavi's torso, looking up at him with a reassuring smile, "Lavi, I'm okay. You don't need to worry." He promises, rubbing small circles into the others back, "I'm glad it's not too noticeable, though. The noticable ones scare me a little." He lets out a quiet half-hearted laugh at that, buring his face into Lavi's scarf.

Lavi smiled faintly and kissed the pentacle on Allen's forehead, "I don't mind them though to be honest, it just adds to your charm and shows just how tough you are." He couldn't help it Allen looked adorable wrapped up in his scarf, and was tempted to let him keep it. Rubbing his back he started to feel himself drifting off, "How about somewhere warm, and just a small private thing...the two of us, no one else?" He wouldn't admit to it, but he had been planning for both if Allen had said yes, or if he had even rejected him downright.

At the suggestion, Allen smiled, liking the idea of that. He nods, "Yeah. I would like that. Just us and no one else." He looks up into the emerald eyes, " I couldn't think of anything better." Pecking him on the cheek before settling against his chest, letting himself relax in the warmth.

Lavi smiled nodding in agreement and glared at the door almost as if he knew someone was now standing in front of it, and this presence was not as pleasant as the ones before it. Keeping Allen close he glared as someone picked the lock and in stepped Komui. The man had a sorrowful look on his features, "I hate to cut his reunion short, but there have been reports of Akuma.." Before Lavi could even protest the last person he thought of came to his and Allen's aid, Bookman. "I'll take care of it along with Crowley. Let the two idiots be after all they both have wounds to address. Send them out tomorrow if need be." With that Bookman exited the room to get ready to leave.

Allen blinked in shock at what had just happened, seeing Komui give them a quick apologetic look before leaving, locking the door behind him. Allen just stared at the door before looking over at Lavi, "Did... Did Bookman just help us..?" He questions, still in shock from it.

Lavi was bewildered, what on earth had just happened, "I think his old age finally caught up to him... Or maybe he does still have a heart and decided to take pity on us for that long." Sighing in content he started to play with Allen's hair between his fingers and felt that his eye was becoming heavy from the lack of sleep he had endured for the last few weeks. Now knowing that Allen was home safe he could easily have just collapsed and take a nap, yet he didn't want to miss one glimpse of that soft white hair, gray eyes, and that gentle voice.

Allen shook his head in bewilderment, "Well whatever it was, it was really nice of him." He smiled, crossing his arms over the redheads chest and resting his head on them, closing his eyes as Lavi began to play with his white hair, letting himself bathe in the joy from it. He had really missed the olders touches, always knowing what to do after being away for a long time. Allen opened his eyes again to look at Lavi as he spoke, "I missed you, Lavi. I missed you so much, you have no idea."

Lavi smiled at Allens words and gently shushed him with a soft kiss, "Wanna bet? I was worried sick that you may not have come home at all. Even with all of those people helping you with the akuma, I was always afraid that somehow I'd see you come home in a coffin. But this isn't a competition to see who missed who the most." Lavi couldn't hold it back any longer he had been terrified the whole time Allen was gone, afraid that he'd lose someone he loved for and lose all progress he had made of becoming himself again, and not Bookman.

Allen just sighed, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and worriedness, "I know it's not a compition, Lavi! I just missed you so much and I was so worried, especially when you told me you were in the hospital!" His eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "It hurt me so much to know that you were in pain and I couldn't get to you..." He rubs at his eyes to get rid of any that could fall, "I don't want to leave you again, ever." the white haired teen muttered, not being able to help himself with the onslaught of emotions.

Lavi's eye widened slightly at Allen's onslaught of emotions and pulled him close cursing himself mentally if he had managed to make the boy cry, "Allen, hey look at me." Without a second thought he kissed him softly and started to rub his back, "I'm sorry that I put you through all that, I really am. I spent most of my time asleep due to the pain and drugs they gave me to keep the pain levels manageable... The only thing I could think of while asleep was you, and how I hoped that maybe when I woke up I'd see your smiling face, scolding me for not being careful enough."

Allen kept trying to keep the tears at bay, inhaling sharply at moments, trying to breathe properly, managing to speak through the tears, "well you should be more careful!" he exclaims softly, lightly hitting the others chest, "Lavi I just want to be able to make sure you're safe." he mutters, clenching onto the fabric as he tries to force himself to calm down, getting there slowly as the tears dry up, "Next time you get hurt, I don't care if I need to bail on my mission, I'm getting there as fast as I can to make sure you're okay." He speaks with determination.

Lavi laughed faintly and smiled, "I love that look of determination of yours it's so precious and beautiful." Lavi wouldn't let onto it, but he was still in pain from the cracked ribs, but didn't have the heart to tell Allen in fear of hurting the poor boys already jaded emotions. Keeping him close he allowed Allen to listen to his steady heart beat and began to hum a lullaby to soothe the others nerves. He hated when Allen became this upset, and if it were up to him they'd be down to nothing and he'd be making sweet passionate love to him. However, this was not the time nor case for it, all Allen needed right now as to be held and cherished, and know that it was all going to be okay.

Allen is able to calm down quickly due to this, breathing slowly as he listened to the others heart beating and the lullaby being hummed. He hated when he gets that upset over trivial things. He buries his face into the others chest as much as he can, just wanting to relish in the feeling of both of them being there, curled up together. When he finally feels calm enough, Allen sits up slightly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Lavi's lips.

Lavi understanding returned a soft kiss to Allen and smiled looking relieved that he was calmed down. Playing with this hair more he couldn't help that notice that Allen's hair had become a little longer and decided to use it to his advantage. Taking off his bandana he wrapped it around Allen's hair and couldn't help but smile, it looked adorable. With a mischievous grin he pulled Allen down to the bed and let out a small yawn, "Things finally feel right again don't they?"

Allen giggles a little as he pushes the bandana up a little, making it more comfortable on his head, he leans against Lavi's chest and stifles his own yawn with his hand, letting himself relax as he nodded, "Yeah. Everything feels like it's been put back in place."

Lavi nodded pulling off his own jacket and shirt, "I should head back to my room for the night, but eh I'm sure you don't mind me spending it here with you right?" After being separated for so long Lavi didn't want to lose sight of the person he loved most, especially since he had just returned home. He was relieved that Allen returned home once more, a little bruised and scathed, but he was home and alive. Kissing the pentacle scar once more he pulled Allen tighter to him, assuring the white haired youth that if anyone tried to pull him away they would have one hell of a fight on their hands.

Allen had his arms wrapped around Lavi's torso, holding onto him a little tighter as well, rolling his eyes at the question before muttering into his chest, "I would never oppose to you staying." He let himself rest against him, eyelids feeling heavy after the long journey. He didn't want to sleep, though, oh no, he wanted to stay awake to be able to talk with Lavi more and admire him until they both passed out in the long hours after midnight. Though, that probably wouldn't happen tonight.

Lavi smiled and messed with this hair, "It's okay Allen, get some sleep I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He knew that Allen would probably fight sleep tooth and nail but the heavy rings under his eyes said he needed the sleep desperately. Lavi knew that he'd need the rest though, due to the huge influx of akuma activity chances are they'd be sent out tomorrow on different assignments.

Allen just let out a low frustrated groan at the fact that both of them knew he was tired. He just couldn't help it. He wanted to stay awake so badly, but with the growing amount of weight that sleep was putting on his body, he knew he would pass out soon. He swore internally at that before lifting his head off of Lavi's chest, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before settling back against him, face buried in his chest as he mutters, "You should sleep too." feeling his eyes close.

Lavi kissed back and smiled feeling his eyes closed as well, "Don't worry I will, Allen."

When morning came around the redhead decided to do something even more special for Allen and had quickly snuck down to the cafeteria to get the white haired boys favorite breakfast, in the extra large portions that he often required. He had already heard rumors that he and Allen would be split up on missions so he figured the food would help lessen the blow some.

While Lavi was gone, Allen slowly woke up, wincing at the harsh sunlight peaking in through his window, covering his eyes with his arm. When he felt like he was awake enough, he moved his arm out of the way to open his eyes and look around, not noticing Lavi anywhere. He frowned as he sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He shouldn't worry so much. Lavi probably just went down to get some food. Allen smiled a little at the thought before getting out of bed, putting on his more casual clothes before leaving his room, stretching his arms as he walked through the halls.

"There ya go cutie~!" Jerry smiled warmly, "Be sure to give that little darling a hello for me!"

Lavi nodded carrying the boxes on a tray, "Will do! Thanks again Jerry I'm sure Allen will love this." With that being said Lavi made his way for Allen's room hoping that the poor boy hadn't freaked out by the fact that he wasn't there. In a way he felt like he broke a promise even if it was just a small one. He walked past a few finders and science division members who noted he was in better spirits, and Lavi agreed. He had his Allen back, as far as he was concerned he was in heaven with the white haired youth back.

Allen walked along, humming to himself at the thought of being able to eat. For the past while he hadn't been able to eat as much as he liked, so he was happy to be able to eat Jerry's cooking again. Allen looked in front of him to see a large stack of boxes being carried by someone, Only being able to look at the lower half, Allen could still tell who it was. He smiled and hurried forward, wanting to be able to get to the redhead to help with the large amount of food.

"Careful it's heavy!" Lavi warned already recognizing the footsteps, "I figured I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed, but obviously that didn't happen now did it?" The redhead smiled softly and set the tray down allowing for the two to split the load evenly though Lavi was tempted to just start eating in the hallway he was starving but was willing enough to wait for Allen. Jerry who had known about everything as a small joke had made a mini-wedding cake to tease the boys and hidden it somewhere within the boxes.

Allen rolled his eyes at that, "well obviously." before smiling over at Lavi, picking up his own pile, which nearly reached over his eyes, "It was a nice gesture though." He commented, beginning to walk ahead of Lavi, excited to be able to eat soon.

Lavi nodded smiling and followed behind Allen, "Why don't you let me lead the way so you don't run into something?" Though they weren't too far off from the room, Lavi knew the day would be getting busy soon and the last thing he wanted to see was Allen wearing his breakfast.

"Watch where you're going, Beansprout" Kanda snarled walking past the group. 'Oh No' Lavi thought, "Allen just let it go!"

Allens eyebrow twitched at that, his good mood slowly fading as he replied with, "I told you, it's _Allen_." turning his head just enough to glare at Kanda out of the corner of his eye, "But then again, I guess someone with a brain as slow as you wouldn't be able to comprehend that, Jerkanda."

Lavi let out a sigh knowing that it would be pointless to try and stop them now, "Come on Guys.."

Kanda's eye slightly twitched, "Says someone who was gone how many months and still returned with no innocence in hand, and left how many akuma alive?".

The redhead knew things would get heated and instinctively grabbed food from Allen before it could be wasted, "I'll go set this down and then pull you off of him, don't get too beat up."

Allen smiled at Lavi, although the smile seemed more forced than anything before turning back towards Kanda and saying in an all too calm tone, "It's not my fault Komui sent me on bust missions, and for your information, I killed quite a few of them." He rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip, "I would love to kick your ass right now but I need to eat some breakfast before I can waste my time on you." He smiles over at Kanda, faking the sweetness of it as he turns around to continue walking.

Kanda responded with his usual "tch", but under his breath he almost sounded relieved that someone even he hated had made it back in one piece. Meanwhile Lavi had set up the boxes on Allen's bed turning it into an all you can eat buffet, knowing Allen would be pleased with it. However, there was one box he hadn't opened yet figuring it was a dessert or something. Hearing the door open he smiled, "Not a bruise on ya, that's an improvement."

Allen smiled at Lavi, leaning against his shoulder as he looked over at his bed, "I just didn't want to waste my time on an idiot like him this morning, when I could be wasting it with an idiot like you." He smirks before pecking Lavis cheek, looking at the bed again and asking, "So can we eat now?"

Lavi feigned a look of being hurt, "I see how it is, comparing me to someone of Yu's personality." Kissing Allen softly he nodded, "Go ahead dig in, Jerry mentioned something about a surprise in the one box, I figured we could check it out later. Also I received word from Komui we're being sent out on missions later on...So let's enjoy the time we have for now"

Allen snickered at his reaction moving towards the bed, but frowning at the last little bit, replying sadly, "I only just got back yesterday, I don't really want to go out again later." He sighs, picking up some food and beginning to dig into it.

Lavi watched intently, "I know, but from the sounds of it the missions won't take too long two weeks tops." Opening the box from Jerry even he felt his cheeks heat up, "Allen remind me that our head chef is awesome, and at times a total pain in the ass. Look what he made just for us.." Inside the box was a small wedding cake with the playful message 'To the soon to be newly-weds'. It only left the redhead wondering if his plan had been that obvious.

Allen had stopped eating to look over at the cake, face flushing at the message. He smiled and let out a quiet laugh at it anyways, "Well, that sure is one way of congratulating people." He mutters, looking up at Lavi with a smile, "Yeah he is pretty great, huh?" He could only think about how obvious it must have been to everyone but himself.

Lavi shrugged and let out a sly smile, "Maybe when I'm done with my mission I'll sneak to yours." The redhead knew that he would have to leave soon much to his own dismay, he'd rather stay with Allen, or at least go on the same mission with him. Picking up a plastic knife he started to cut the cake into pieces, taking a small one and instantly shoving it into Allen's face playfully, he knew the reaction would be worth it

Allen opened his mouth to respond to that, only getting a face full of cake instead. Allen just blinked in shock before looking up at Lavi, a playful smirk falling onto his face as he quickly cut out another piece, shoving it over into Lavis face as payback. He licked his fingers of the icing, trying to find a napkin to wipe his face off with.

Lavi smiled wiping the cake away almost laughing, "Okay fair enough I didn't even see that one coming." He got up and wiped Allen's face gently and then went to go write something down, "I'll be at an inn called Boar's Head, I'm leaving you the address." Lavi put the pen down and then carefully wrapped his scarf around Allen's neck ensuring it was secure, yet not too tight. He knew he'd have to leave soon or would face the treats of being another one of Komui's experiment subjects. He softly kissed his forehead, "You will write to me, won't you?"

Allen looked up at him sadly, taking the note from him as he pulled on the scarf, closing his eyes at the kiss, knowing that he would have to leave soon as well. He didn't want to leave Lavi's side again, no matter if it were a week or a day. At the last part, Allen smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around the olders neck, giving him a soft kiss and pulling away to answer,

"You know I will."

 **A/N: gosh guys we've had so much fun with this! ;w; i'm a little sad that its over but glad at the same time. heres the finale for all you wonderful people! we thank you all so so so much for staying with us! 8) this is both of our first times doing a co-op fic so i hope it wasnt too bad haha.**

 **i hope you all have a beautiful day! ~ Sora**


End file.
